Earth Bender and the Evangeline
by Katarie666
Summary: Sakura dies on the mission to wave. Some devine intervention saves her and now she works for mother nature. I suck at Summarys just read please. Humor romance adventure M for later chapters and violence READ AT OWN RISK! THIER IS A LEMON NEXT CHAPTER!
1. the rebirth

Earth bender and the black angels

Earth bender and the black angels

CH 1

Mission to wave…gone wrong

"SAKURA!!"

'_today is so not my day! First my rice blows up in the microwave. I trip on a rock I swear the dame thing moved. Ask Sasuke out and per usual get turned down. THEN two fucking assholes show up on our first real C-class mission and kill Kakashi-sensei! WHAT ELSE CAN GO WRONG!!...oh fuck' _Sakura's thoughts ended abruptly as a clawed gauntlet was shoved through her gut. She leaned forward bent over it in an attempt to stop it from moving little luck their as it was ripped from her insides pulling some skin and mussel with it. Sakura stared at a string like thing coming from her stomach she looked as if it were some fog staring at her. Her face of confusion and hilarity she giggled '_is that one of my intestines it looks wired.'_

"SAKURA!!" Yelled her blond haired teammate Naruto.

She coughed up some blood "N.n….naru…to(cough) y..you allw..ays..t….tri..ed t.t.t.to save..m…me.(cough)today…j.j…just isn't your d….day he hehe …funny"

"sakura"

Kami!! i…I'm dieing and yyy you(cough) just (cough cough) just say my name………. I am so! going to haunt your (cough) ass Sasuke. Blood dribbled from her mouth as she gave a half hearted glare at him. With that said she drifted into unawareness with one thought.

'_any one god or demon please save me give me another go at it'_

Sakura the wind seemed to whisper

Sakura it whistled in her ear

SAKURA!! Not the wind

Sakura sat bolt up right

"Finally!! Kami that took forever!!"

"W-who are you?"

"Every thing will be answered in due time child." said the red headed lady. "All you need to know is I am help."

"So that wasn't a dream?" sakura said hoping against hope that it was some sick dream or genjutsu or something.

"Nope it happened and now, you're going to get another chance at life. She smiled Now I need to tell you the basics before your time runs out, so just sit their and be a good girl and listen."

"Hie"

Here in Kotetsu **(realm of life and death look at A/N at end of chapter.) **we keep track of souls that are supposed to die soon or souls that are ready to start their life. Now when a soul lingers on the plane of life a task force is sent out to retrieve the lingering soul. How ever some people have found a way to attach their soul to a body and live again. It is a sick form of immortality. However, the task force is for dead souls not live ones so we designed a new task force, called Evangeline. (E-van-jo-line)

"Broken?"(A/N not really but just go along. Please)

"Yes. It is made up of four people who essentially hove no will to live."

"I want to live!"

"Really? You chase after a boy you know will never love you because? Why? You want the attention so hopefully some one will notice how much pain your going through. How you cut your self every day just so you can feel. How you wish some one would care to ask why you flinch when some one touches you how you live in an abusive household a drunken father. A abusive mother. A rapist father?" she sat next too the weeping girl.

"What keeps you their?"

(Sniff) sakura looked up at the emerald eyed lady. "as (sniff) you said hope a a and beauty."

The woman blinked. "You still hope?" the answer she got would have made Kyuubi falter.

"No."

"Then what?" Asked the confused woman.

"I don't hope because I know it's false. I wish deeply, but wishing is worth a slug, if you don't try to make it happen yourself. I gave up long ago but what truly keeps me there is the beauty."

"The beauty of what?"

"What happens after a rain storm?" The pink haired girl asked.

"A rainbow." Said the woman who was shocked at the depth that this young girl thought.

"What else?" said the young girl.

"Nothing." said the woman

Wrong. Everything is greener, shiner. The beauty is not in the after math but during. The rain washes away all sin. It cleanses the earth and air. The rain calms everything no hustle and bustle in the streets no yelling and screaming just silence. The devastating power mother earth holds. She can topple a tree. She can flood she can grow in the aftermath of a fire and be more luscious than before. She is true perfection and I see it every where.

"Perfect." Said the woman

"What?!" said sakura confused.

"You, you're perfect. You see me as I am." She said with a wide smile.

"What are you talking about?" asked sakura.

"I am what was that you said… oh yes Mother Earth. My name is Nature" said the woman

"Oook so what now?" asked a semi freaked out Sakura

"Everything I said it true about the Evangeline. There are four Evangeline. Wind, Water, Fire, and…"

"Earth." Finished Sakura. "So the elements."

"Yes" said nature. "But there is a difference; the four main elements control the other elements."

"How?" said a thoroughly confused sakura

"With out rain/water there is no storm unless it is a heat storm/ fire. So essentially no thunder or clouds. Right?"

"Mm" Sakura nodded he agreement to Nature's statement.

With out Earth to support rocks they wouldn't be here. You see?"

Sakura nodded "So… what does this have to do with me?"

"The earth Evangeline died recently. You are to take his place, and control earth."

"?" sakura blinked "do I need hand signs"

"No." said nature, "However you have a year and a half to gather the main four. Then you have 8 years to find the Sub elements wood sand and ice.

"Ok"

"Wait you haven't heard it all you have to kill four people you primary targets. Orochimaru, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, all have reached a state of immortality. Now to explain your powers." Said Nature

"One you have wings they are stored in tattoos on your shoulder. They wrap around your torso and end at your belly button. You have a tattoo on your wrist to alert you when a main or sub element is near. Ok? To call your wings you just think of them. To fly you flex your shoulder blades. Do you understand?"

"Yah I think"

"Oh your second objective is to send all bijuu home to here. k?"

"Yah." Said sakura with confidence

"Oh keep Nibi on earth. She is the Shinigami pet she will help you."

"Now it is time for you to wake up." Said the woman sweetly before pushing sakura off the bed and through the floor. "Have a nice trip Sakura!" she yelled after the falling girl

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading. Sakura is going to powerful I will give you all a hint on who the others will be**

**Fire**

**A Uchiha**

**Water**

**FISHY!!**

**Wind**

**Blond four pigtails.**

**Who ever gets it will get a cookie!! I like cookies especially chocolate chip. mm cookie ok **

**Kotetsu: I don't know what it really means but in this fic it is the realm of judgment. It is where the gods decide where you will go heaven or hell ya get? It also holds the book of souls who is going to die who is going to be reborn who is healthy. When a soul lingers they send Nibi or a reaper or even a death force where they destroy the soul because it turned demonic.**


	2. Finding an Angel Bourn of Fire

A/n This is my first fic, and I really don't like flames unless they are from salie-samma or one of my friends

**A/n** This is my first fic, and I really don't like flames unless they are from salie-samma or one of my friends. OTHER THAN THEM SHUT UP!! Thank you. I know Sakura is totally powerful but I hate how she is always portrayed as week, and a complete bimbo. Yah she is but one but some people take it too far. This fic is fast pace most of mine are but I don't get a lot of time to write so, when I do get an idea, I write it really fast so I can get it all out before my father finds them. He destroys my fic's so If there are any complaints you can all go shove. thanks for reading hope you like it.

Ch 2 finding an angel borne of fire

"The angels need you to bring them together. You must find them. You are their leader. Find them, cherry of the earth."

"GAARA!!" a girl screamed "please stop listen to your sister please." The same girl pleaded. "Kankuro help me out here you his brother."

"That is wind she will be here soon find her and talk." Said the bodiless voice. Fire will find you on his own just know his partner is another. The partner is water. Wood is one we know not you must find him on your own you have a year and a half. To gather the angels.

7 months later.

"Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, I have nominated you for the chunin exams. You are to fill out these forms and hand them in to the proctor of the first test tomorrow. You don't have to go but I suggest you do.

All four left with different thoughts

'One step closer to killing _him_'

'Cool one step closer to kage!'

'I wonder if the new movie has come out for icha icha. I'll need to watch sakura ever since then she has been… different'

'I only have 11 months to find them how, how, how?!' and what is with the tattoo on my wrist it keeps changing from a field to a flame to a tree what is going on!?

A/n What does the tattoo mean? If you can't figure out who each person is don't read this. Review please I know it is short but I am on a vacation with two hyper demons called cousins who are only 9 and 8 so if demons are here than you can say I'm in hell. (Shiver)( they want to play with Barbie's!!) (SAVE ME!!) Have to go now review please, and SOME ONE SAVE ME FROM THIS NIGHTMARE!!


	3. Girl talk and a walk

Next Ch

Next Ch

Girl talk and mindscape of a once enemy.

"KANKURO!!" A yell broke sakura out of her thoughts "put him down before gaara sees you"

Sakura turned the corner to see a girl with four pigtails and a boy with face paint, The boy was holding the grandson of the Hokage.

"He ran into me. Why shouldn't I punish him?" asked the boy with face paint.

"Probably, because he is the grandson of the Hokage, and ANBU always watch him." Sakura replied

"Your Temari sister of gaara container of the ichobie(sorry I don't know how to spell it.) The one tailed raccoon sons and daughter of the kazekage. Am I right?" sakura smiled as if she had not just named all their family connections.

"How do you know that pinky?" asked the boy who was kankuro. Sakura ignored him and looked at Temari.

"Have you found your wings yet? Angel."

Temari gasped "yes, and you"

"Yes."

"Temari what is going on? Who is this and what is she talking about, wings?"

"Kankuro shut up and let the big girls talk." Temari said not even looking at him.

"Let's go some where more, privet." Sakura said

"**You will take her nowhere."** A voice said that had so much killing intent in it that konahamaru passed out.

"Ah this is your charming brother. Gaara wasn't it?" sakura looked to the tree and smiled "come down here Gaara, play nice."

"No" said the raccoon boy named Gaara

"Very well she raised her hand and the sand with in Gaara's gored exploded and encompassed the original user. It lifted him off the tree and lowered him to the ground.

"Seeing as you won't play fair it is only expected I would do the same." Sakura smiled "So, Temari about that privet place what do you say?"

"I'll be back in 4 hours DO NOT LOOK FOR ME!!" Temari glared at Kankuro and "Gaara I will be fine, you are to report to baki and tell him we will not be going through with the invasion. There is a person stronger that the hokage here and she can destroy gaara and about half of sand not to mention the kazekage with out any help."

Temari turned to follow Sakura but she saw Sakura staring at Gaara. "What's wrong Sakura?"

"Him, he's influenced Gaara too much. Ichobie come out and speek to you ancestor the black angel of sand and earth." Sakura said.

"**HEHEHE ANSESTOR I HAVE NO ANSESTOR'S I AM A PERFECT BEING MADE OF NO ONE!!"**

"Hehe ICHOBIE I CALL THE POWERS OF THE BLACK ANGELS Evangeline to aide me in resealing you and your influence over this boy. If you do not abide by my power and authority, I know that hell and the Shinigami will personally welcome you with open arms"

" **black angel… Evangeline. I see it is time to return. Send me to where I was created. But allow me a parting gift to this boy"**

"Tell me your gift and I may grant it, be quick"

"**I wish to give this boy the gift of long life and total control of sand by will."**

"I agree give your gifts and return. To whence you came." With that she lifted her eyes and started one of ancient chants.

"By the power of Earth, and the Heavens grant me the knowledge, and wisdom to send this being of power, to where it has come from. Heaven grant me the power to open the gate's of hell. Cast this demon down to the inferno of flames from where it was bourn. Let the flames rise and take the soul which has no body, take this soul which ligers on past its time and bind it to it's realm first gate open an allow passage to your master!" with those words said sakura slammed her hand onto the shoulder of gaara where the seal was, and called out "Heavens power! Hell gate one OPEN!!" flames surrounded the young boy. When they disappeared Ichobie was gone and in his place laid an unconscious gaara. Take him to your hotel let him rest. Temari we have to talk. Lets go.

A/N IMPORTANT I am skipping the first chunin exam too tired to write it after all I am on a 6hr flight from Cincinnati to Seattle Washington so give me a break. Not to mention I haven't slept for over 24 hours. I'll explain at the end.

**Second chunin exam forest of death.**

Sakura sat in a tree thinking about what Temari had told her.

_Flash back_

"Sakura? Do you speak to the earth? I mean does it whisper to you?" Temari asked

"I sometimes hear trees whisper to me to climb them and rest and things like if I ever needed it they would protect me why? Does the wind speak to you?" sakura asked

"Yah it does it tells me where enemy's are located and how I can kill them or if a kunai or shrunken are thrown at me while my back is turned the wind will tell me to duck or doge." Temari turned to face Sakura. "Sometimes I see pictures like how an ambush is positioned and things what about you?"

"I-I-I really don't know how powerful I truly am. I died seven months ago and haven't found time to explore my powers I need some one to train me. Any way you should get back, tomorrow is the first test. Bye Temari my gentle whirlwind"

Temari smirked, "Nice name Earth Bender." And with that she left.

_End flash back_

Sakura broke out of her thoughts when her wrist grew hot then cooled. She looked and saw her tattoo shifting to a flame and a sea shell with a wave crashing.

'_They're here already!! That was fast.'_

Sakura hoped out of the tree. "Sasuke, Naruto you are to stay here I forgot I have a few things I must fix before the test. Do not follow me this is personal. I will know if you try to follow." '_watch them please my wooden friends'_

'_we will watch the two legers you if they follow you shall we stop them?'_

'_yes thank you my friends' _with that Sakura left the clearing into the forest. As soon as she was out of sight she melted into a tree.

"Itachi why are we here?" wined a blue skinned man.

"To see" was the simple answer

"To see what" questioned the blue man

"Earth" answered the shorter of the two men.

"Can't you see earth any where?" the stupider of the two asked.

Itachi didn't reply he just stared at a tree.

Kissame looked at Itachi then to the tree and back but when he looked again a pink haired girl was standing their.

Itachi inclined his head to her with out breaking eye contact she copied his movement

"Earth" he said

"Hie fire" she said

"Hie" he replied

"WHAT IS GOING ON!!" yelled Kissame who was totally confused

"he's."

"Hie"

"Teach me"

"Why"

"The mission"

"That all"

"Power respect"

"I see."

"WHAT IS GOING ON!!" Kissame yelled again

"Water shut up go with the flow."

"Where, and when."

"In six days I want you to fly, 12 miles north, north-west there is a sakura grove from their you are to go 2 miles west, then 4 north. Their will be a pond and a waterfall go their. I will be waiting."

Hie she looked into his eyes but saw farther then she had meant to. She felt as if she were being sucked in that was when she realized she was going into the tsyukiomie. However seeing as Itachi was not ready it brought her to a field of flowers. "I-I-Itachi? Hello? Anyone here?"

"Earth bender what are you doing here?" asked Itachi

"I fell into the tsyukiomie and it brought me here."

"NEII-SAN!! Oh hello are you neii-san' the younger version of Sasuke lifted his pinky to signify boyfriend and girlfriend. She blushed.

"SASUKE!! Itachi reprimanded

The little version of Sasuke giggled.

"So are you my big bro's girl friend?" asked Sasuke.

"…" Sakura had no answer to that. "ah ah um ah he"

"Sasuke go see mom. And leave us alone" Itachi emphasized this with a glare.

"HIE!!" Sasuke said in a sing song voice as he ran through the field of flowers to his mother who was sitting on a picnic blanket.

Itachi turned to face her "so you must have some questions."

"He he ah ha ha yah I guess I do, like why is you mindscape a field of flowers!! He he"

"Sakura times up"

"What?"

Times up time to go back to Kissame

A/N PLEASE TELL ME HOW TO SPELL ITACHI'S tsyukiomie and how to spell gaara's demon. Thanks and Review please!!


	4. a feild of flowers and a snake

A.N. I know I haven't up dated but I was moving and Saria222didn't send me the fic and my internet/cp crashed BOTH WITHIN A WEEK. My grandfather died while helping us move. GOD my life is one big sop story.

Last time.

"It's time to go back to Kisame" said Itachi

Sakura nodded "answer my question first. How old are you?"

"Twenty" Itachi said.

"Good" she leaned up and kissed him. She blushed when she heard Sasuke yell "Ohhhhh I SAW THAT MOM MOM MOM Itachi kissed a girl."

"ITACHI your way too young to do that!" yelled. Mekomi (that's my sister's name she nags me so much ^_^ fitting no?) Sakura saw Itachi flush

"MOTHER!!!" She giggled. She faded out into reality.

"Itachi smirked that was… interesting. You know your wings?" She nodded "good meet us three miles west 15 miles north into the forest on the west side." She nodded

"I'll see you hot stuff," she laughed as she sank into the tree.

"See you later Crazy Ocean." She heard a yell "I'LL SHOW YOU CRAZY YOU BITCH!!!!"

She appeared right next to her teem Anko threw the kunai at Naruto just as she appeared in front of him. The kunai bit into her neck sinking into her throat she fell down backwards everyone waited for the poof of a substitution but it never came. She sat up "DAMN that fucking hurt. FUCK, you bitch are you crazy or just plain idiotic!" Sakura ripped the kunai out, the blood flooded down her neck then stopped. "jezze" she rubbed her raw neck. Anko blinked Kabuto flinched he knew how unnerving that was.

"Ok… onto the second test, fill out these forms turn them in get the scroll get one of each earth and heaven then get to the tower you need all three of your teammates to pass. If not then you fail if you open the scroll…well just don't it's unpleasant to say the least." "Teem seven your gate 666 the Hell Gate as it's called few can get through that part of the forest. They say the trees are alive and eat you. Only one person has ever gotten through it and that's Anko because she lives their. Want to switch gates every one else we've assigned to it has."

Naruto and Sasuke both nodded their heads Sakura looked and smiled, the proctor shivered _she's is like Anko he thought._ "No" she said "we'll keep the gate."

"Sakura are you insane only a Jonin has gotten through that forest alive."

"I know but no other teems are in that area. Come on let's go." as she walked past a group of rain nin Anko saw her hand reach into a pocket and pull out a scroll "perfect" she whispered she did the same to 4 other teems she passed then she walked up to the Suna group "What scroll do you have wind?" "Earth, You?" said Temari

"2 earth 2 heaven well another heaven but that's ours and our original earth."

"How the hell Did you get those? the test hasn't even started" Said Kankuro "It started as soon as we walked onto this field, and Pick pocketing is a skill best learned by a ninja." Temari Kankuro and Garra nodded, "I see," said Temari. "So why are you talking to us?" Sakura handed the scroll to Temari. "Keep it safe. I want to fight you in the finals." Temari nodded "looking forward to it."

They left heading towards the hell gate as it was so perfectly named. The entered running straight towards the tower when she felt it, _this killing intent is no normal ninja_ she thought. The grass nin appeared. Her eyes narrowed. The killing intent doubled then tripled. Sasuke and Naruto passed out. "Well it seems someone has some power." A tongue snuck out an licked his lip. "Orochimaru" she said. He smiled an insane glint tingeing his eyes, "someone knows me I'm impressed." Her eyes widened. She closed her eyes remembering Itachi the flowers Sasuke Mekomi she felt a pull_. Itachi_ she called silently. _"Sakura?!?!_" shock flowed thorough her. _Orochimaru in the forest. He's after Sasuke I'm worried for him please come fast. I'm sorry I guess I won't be able to meet you after all. You're kind of cute_. She sent love through the link sorry. _Stop! Don…_ she cut the link. "Orochimaru I will kill you today."

"Hahaha I'm immortal you can't kill me silly girl." He laughed uncontroably

"You may be immortal but I am an Evangelion a black angel sent to kill you now stand still and let me finish my job!" Her wings appeared and she flew at the shocked Orochimaru "Earth Javelin" she shouted he moved and the fight had started.

Punch doge kick "earth javelin!! Orochimaru summoned his sward. "Ha die." He twisted around the earth javelin and thrust into her. She smiled. As she fell backwards. "Wrong angel." Itachi landed just as Sasuke and Naruto began to wake up. "YOU!!!!!" Itachis eyes red from the sharingon seemed to glow a fiery red Orochimaru looked closer and saw that in-fact that wasn't even the sharingon. Itachis eyes were pure red no black commas just red. "You will feel pain you will be ripped to pieces just to be ripped apart again and again," Itachi's smile grew "HELL GATE 666 I summon you I lead this soul and body to your joyous feast. May he please you and you tastes I summon gate of the cannibalistic demons!!!!" Orochimaru jumped backwards right into the summoned gate. "I will call upon your demon gate when I wish him back." With that the gate closed and Itachi ran over to Sakura. "I. I Itachi give me more time please." He nodded "tsyukiomi" the world shifted he looked to see nothing. Arms wrapped around his waist. "it's so sad I'm going to die a virgin. Well nothing I can do." He turned in her arms "how are you well in here but dyeing out there?"

"I'm in your mind you could kill me if you wanted to it's your head obviously you wanted me well so you made me well" she smiled up at him.

"So your going to die a virgin. How sad. And it seems like the only one who can help you is me love I guess we'll have to rid you of all your problems so you won't be roaming the earth now won't we?" She smiled up at him reaching onto her tippy toes she kissed him. He lowered her to the ground MOM!!!!! ITACHI AND THAT GIRL ARE KISSING ON THE GROUND!!!!!!!!!!............SASUKE COME HERE !!!!!! STAY OVER HERE LOOK THAT WAY NOT OVER THEIR!!!!!!! Itachi shrugged "now where were we?"

A.N. ALL NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LEMON!!! IF YOU WANT YOU CAN SKIP IT!!!!! IT WILL BE MY FIRST LEMONYGOODNESS SO BE NICE AND LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!


	5. SORRY

Ok Everyone who liked this fic, I am sorry but I can no longer write for . I am giving this fic and all other ideas to The Four Element Song. She will be renewing it spelling Grammar and all that other good stuff, She will also be changing some things so it flows better. Song will also be putting up all four chapters in one. Thanks for all who liked this fic and who gave it good reviews. Sorry I couldn't continue it and I am very sorry to be leaving .


	6. Kaori thank you

This is to Kaori ()

I know, But I'm too busy with school to keep up the dates I say I'll be posting and I feel rushing though it will be unfair because my writing will be worse. I've given a friend of mine the story, and all my ideas. I've told her what I've wanted to happen and she knows me too well so she can write it. I'm sad to see it go as well. Thank you for actually commenting on the loss. Most people read and go oh well and leave. It's nice to know people care.

She will be posting it soon, but her USB well lets just say it's with god now. ^_^ poor thing. Her life was on it too so she will be posting it in about a month It will be everything I've done so far and a few other chapters added in like the mission to wave to make it flow better. I forgot to add that when I was posting ^_^

Thanks everyone

Katarie222

p.s. her name is The Four Element Song. She's adopted a lot of my fics that I never posted and she's trying to adopt other peoples so the poor fics won't be forgotten. She's her own little orphanage so if anyone had little children fics that their willing to give up, give her a PM and she'll adopt it.


End file.
